Freedom
by Imthatonegurl
Summary: Bonnie is getting fed up with the gang, what happens when she get's an alternative. Bonkai


This is my first Vampire Diaries entry. I originally wanted this to be a lot darker then it is, but this is what came out. Enjoy and please review. \

* * *

The blood-curdling scream was heard throughout the Salvatore home. Bonnie, being closes in proximity to Elena, ran into the living room and stretched out her hands, ready to fight whatever trouble had been able to come upon them today.

"COME OUT!" Bonnie shouted, trying to spot whatever had caused Elena to scream.

"Th...Th...There." Elena stuttered out, point her hands to the red couch with the gold design that they were facing.

"Don't move." Bonnie ordered, while cautiously approaching. She moved sideways, making sure to always be able to have eyes on Elena.

"Holy Shit." She whispered, as she finally caught sight of what was hidden behind.

Damon and Stefan burst through the house doors, taking in the scene of Bonnie standing behind the couch, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. The brothers rushed to Elena's side, each grabbing onto a hand.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked, using his free hand to move her face to look at him.

Elena shook in response and removed her hand from his grasp to point at where Bonnie stood.

"Speak which, we aren't mind-readers." Damon quipped, glaring at Bonnie's frozen figure.

Bonnie finally lifted her head, a look of confusion on her face. "Katherine." She finally spoke, whispering the name like it was a secret.

"Katherine, where?" Caroline came rushing into the room, with Tyler on her trail. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, Bonnie" Damon moved, releasing Elena's hand and moving towards Bonnie. "We'd absolutely loved if you could fill us in."

"Katherine," Bonnie repeated, still struggling to find the words. "...She's dead. Katherine is dead."

Damon and Stefan looked at each other, then back at Bonnie.

"So the infamous Katherine somehow just mysteriously died, how do you know?" Tyler stepped forward.

"Here, she's dead here." Bonnie elaborated, she pointed to the ground in front of her.

Tyler tilted his head in confusion and then approached Bonnie, he came to a stop as he saw a dismembered Katherine Pierce scattered on the ground.

Tyler whistled, "Wow Bon, that's efficient."

Damon walked around, a freshly drained Katherine was on the ground. Her heart, besides what seems to be her left hand, looked completely fried from the sun.

"I...I…" Bonnie looked over to Damon. "Elena found her here…..who brought her here?"

Damon looked between everyone in the room. "Search the house. Check every room, cabinet, and closet. Strip this place. One person, go outside and check the perimeter, there's got to be a trail of blood somewhere." He ordered.

"Someone stays here with Elena, witch wonder over here isn't doing her job well today." He shot a glare at Bonnie and then took off. The others followed suit as Caroline, Elena and Bonnie stood in the living room.

"I mean this is technically a good thing." Caroline offered, giving a smile at the girls. "Now the hunt is over."

Bonnie looked between the two and felt the ground start moving beneath her feet. "I'm gonna go help search." She said in response and walked away to the kitchen.

Bonnie grabbed the counter, her eyes losing focus as she continued her goal to get to the kitchen sink. She tried the many 4-second breathing techniques to calm her racing heart.

'1,2,3,4 inhale, 1,2,3,4 hold, 1,2,3,4 exhale, 1,2,3,4 hold.' She thought, repeating the instructions in her head as she used the kitchen counter to stay upright.

She relaxed as she felt her heart finally slowing down, and her vision clearing slightly. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water in her face.

"Nothing signs of anything outside, no smells, no footprints, no blood. It's only been us here." Tyler informed as he walked back into the house through the kitchen door. "Bonnie, you OK?"

Bonnie nodded in response, unable to turn her head to look at him. "One sec." She lifted her index finger and with that, she puked right into the sink.

* * *

"This isn't adding up. Not one sign of anyone, anywhere." Damon growled. Every one had regrouped back in the living room, and Jeremy and Alaric were called.

"So you're telling me that you guys found a dead Katherine in your living room, delivered here with not a single clue as to who was so kind to do it?" Alaric asked, looking between the faces.

Caroline was sitting on the arm of the chair that Tyler was occupying. Stefan had taken a seat next to Elena on the couch, with Jeremy sitting on the other side of her, furthest away from the body. Bonnie was standing behind the couch.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Jeremy asked, looking back at her.

"Yeah not important right now Jer," Damon answered. "She can't even do any spells to find out who did this, she's pretty useless."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and took a look around the room, a small part of her waiting for someone to jump in and defend her. "I guess I am." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"I personally think we should just be grateful and move on." Tyler offered. "I mean whoever did this obviously had a bone to pick also, and they decided to help us out. So I say we take the gift and move on."

As usual, the group was currently in a tight spot. Katherine had caused some trouble and someone was out attempting to kill her to avenge their lost loved one, they came across Elena and came pretty close to killing her instead. The hunter had given the group 2 weeks time to find Katherine and present her, or else she was going to come back by force and enlist her entire hunter family to make a trip to Mystic Falls.

Being the elusive being that she was, locating Katherine was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, until today.

"Someone, somehow came into the house, while three vampires, one werewolf and a witch were present and left an entire body." Bonnie pointed out, "How did they get past all of that and make it in here?"

"No Witch." Damon snarled, "The question is how did they get past you, and make it in here. Your job is to keep Elena safe, and yet someone was able to waltz in here and make quite a deposit in our living room and you didn't even hear them."

"Damon," Bonnie's voice cautioned.

"HOW! You are supposed to be on alert, our lives are in actual danger and you don't even care enough to make sure we're safe."

The wind picked up in the room, the curtains by the window beginning to thrash back and forth. Within seconds Damon fell to his knees, both hands holding on to his head while he groaned from the pain.

"How dare you accuse me?" Bonnie gritted, her hair swirling around her.

"Bonnie, stop." Elena had moved from the couch and was touching Bonnie with her right hand. Bonnie looked down to her left and looked at the hand touching her.

She sighed and took a step back, allowing Elena's hand to fall. She looked over to Damon and released her hold, allowing him to fall to the ground.

"There were exactly three vampires outside, and yet somehow whoever it was got past them too. Yet I'm at fault." Bonnie stated.

"That's not what he was saying," Elena argued, taking a step forward. "You're taking it out of context."

Bonnie took another step back and crossed her arms. She took a deep breath, her eyes taking in the room.

Damon groaned from his spot on the ground.

"Maybe Tyler's right. We should take this as a win, and present her to the Huntress. Get her off our tail at least and let us focus on this new mystery." Bonnie offered, she felt her skin begin to get prickly from the irritation, and simply wanted to be able to leave.

"I third that." Alaric agreed, shooting a small smile at Bonnie.

Everyone else mumbled their support. Damon slowly made his way off the ground.

"Great, since I've failed at my job, I'm gonna take some time off. You guys can take care of presenting Katherine." She mocked, keeping her eyes locked with Damons.

Without waiting for a response she made her way to the door.

* * *

Bonnie moved the water at her feet with sways of her hand. After leaving the Salvatore house she had settled with going for a walk instead of being cooped up at sun was still slightly up, probably an hour away from setting.

"Well, well, well, looks like today is my lucky day." A giddy voice behind her spoke. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at hearing him.

"Someone sounds like somebody had a good day." Bonnie kept her gaze down, watching as her toes moved in the water.

"Well it just 10 times better let me tell you." She felt the wind shift as the person took a seat beside her.

They sat in silence for a while, him nudging his feet to hit hers and cause a ripple. He intertwined his fingers with her that were placed on the grass.

"I take it you're responsible for the surprise at the house?" She finally broke the silence.

"Like I said Bonnie, anything for you." He answered, and Bonnie couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up at the affection in his words. Bonnie turned to face him, her green eyes clashing with his blue-grey.

She knew he meant it, ever since he made that offer he's lived up to it, for a very uncertain payout.

_Flashback_

_Bonnie looked around her, trees on all sides._

_'This is literally the start of every scary movie, a single death to allude to the many to come.' She thought bitterly. 'Though I doubt mine would be noticed much anyway.'_

_She had taken the day off, turning off her phone and driving out of town. She needed clarity, escape, some peace and quiet. She hadn't had the chance to be alone with her thoughts for quite some time, and now that she was getting it she wasn't sure if this was really want she wanted._

_She took a seat on a large rock that gave her a view of the scenery below. A sea of green, brown and slight grays caught her eye._

_She allowed herself to sit there, to be, to simply be. Not a warrior, not a protector, not a provider, not a scapegoat, not the emergency contact, not the disposable friend, not the ignored, not the cheated on, not any of those things. Just be Bonnie Sheila Bennett. With that the tears started. One at a time, sliding down her cheeks as she attempted to keep her gaze focused to take in the yellow, peach, reds and blues that the sunset had to offer._

_"Mind if I join?" a voice asked, causing her to turn her head to her left. There stood Kai, dressed in a grey shirt, dark blue scarf around his neck, a leather jacket and dark wash jeans. He had his hands in his pockets and his head slightly tilted to the side._

_Bonnie stared at him, knowing that she should be threatening him or at least throwing a fit. Yet she found herself simply shrugging her shoulders and looking back at the horizon._

_In true Kai fashion, he took a seat beside her. Leaving only about an inch of space between them._

_"Should you be out here all alone, there are some dangerous things in the forest." He joked._

_Bonnie scoffed. "I don't think anyone cares that much….actually I'm sure, no one would notice."_

_Kai frowned, not use to having such a dejected Bonnie. "What's wrong?" He asked._

_Bonnie kept silent, the question mulling over in her head. 'What wasn't wrong?' was the right question. But she never really had time to think about that answer too much._

_She stiffened as she felt a finger wipe away a tear._

_"Bonnie," She could hear the plea, the tenderness for her that she wasn't quite sure Kai was capable of._

_"I'm tired." She responded bluntly. Fake compassion or not, she was being heard, and it felt nice. "I'm tired of just always being the one who has to pay, you know." The tears were becoming more now._

_"I want out, but it feels like there's no way. I've somehow accumulated a debt that I can't seem to finish paying. I'm responsible for charges I didn't sign to take on." She looked over at Kai, "I'm tired." She repeated._

_He nodded and wiped the tears as the felt, before pulling her into him, and with that she cried. Bonnie cried all the tears, all the emotions that she hadn't shown because she just didn't have the time or luxury to have them. She wasn't sure how long she cried, but the sun had finished setting and the temperature had dropped, yet Kai kept her close._

_"Come with me." He whispered. Bonnie pulled away and shivered at the change in weather, and the fatigue that hit her from her breakdown._

_"What?" She pulled back and looked at Kai, wrapping her arms around her. Kai moved slowly, probably for her ease, and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her._

_"I met with my sister, and I'm leaving."Kai answered. "I always hated her for being able to go on and have a normal life, get married,and just go. Then we sat down and talked. I got everything I thought I wanted and yet I'm still not happy. So I'm leaving. I want to start new."_

_Bonnie watched him, trying to take in all this information. "How….When…." She trailed off, too many questions coming to mind._

_"Why me?" She settled for this question, because being chosen wasn't something she was use to. "Gonna finish with me first before you go?"_

_Kai laughed. "I don't know if you've noticed but you're alive and well, and I didn't siphon you."_

_Bonnie took him in, she didn't feel drained, other than emotionally. "That doesn't answer my question."_

_Kai smiled,before using grabbing a strand of hair and pushing it behind her ear. "I would be privileged and honored to have you me, First off. And second I think we could both use a fresh start, and I can't think of anyone better to go with."_

_End Flashback_

After that day he had given her time to consider it and she laid down what she would require to be able to leave. After they had discussed it she was fully convinced that he would back-out, and it appeared as though he did.

Kai went missing for 3 days, and then reappeared again with a firm yes. He helped her solve issues that came up without making himself known to the others. He went out of his way to find excuses to spent time with at her home and very quickly it became a natural thing, so much so that her father began to expect him. Not once had he betrayed or manipulated her during that time.

She had found a way to speed up her studies, graduate early because of a 'sudden move', but he always left the door open for her to back out.

"How did you get in and out so fast?" Kai never explained how he became a witch-vampire hybrid, but it seems like his sister didn't have to pass away for that to be achieved. Jo had made multiple visits to Bonnie's home.

"I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve." Kai chuckled, bouncing Bonnie's hand off his own as they sat.

"Would you like me to dispose of them before we leave?" Kai asked, his grey-blue eyes hardening.

He somehow was never caught while in Bonnie's house so he was always able to overhear conversations that she had with the others. He expressed his disdain freely, his homicidal always flaring when it came to her defense.

She smiled before leaning forward and giving him a kiss. She'd paid her debt, her charges were now their own to take care of and for once she felt free.


End file.
